The World of Mortals
by Water-an'-Wisdom
Summary: I know super cliche and all but for my first story I did an Annabeth goes to Percy's School story it may just turn into one shots later if I can't figure out where to go with the story... Hope you like it! :D Rated T just in case. I may add some of The Seven later or something but right now it's just going to be Percy, Annabeth and probably Sally. ;D NOW ON HIATIS!
1. Chapter 1

Set 8 months after The Last Olympian

Title: The World of Mortals

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

**Jacey POV**

I was walking into school when I bumped into somebody that I didn't recognize _she must be new_ I decided to introduce myself "Hi, you must be new, I'm Jacey, you can call me Jay." I said while putting my hand out to shake hers. After looking at me for a really long time she said

"Yes I am, my name's Annabeth." _for some reason it sounds like I've heard that name before, oh well I guess I just like the name._ "Can you help me find my boyfriend?" Annabeth asked.

"Sure what's his name?" _I wonder if I know him_

"His name's Percy Jackson." _Oh great, just great another girl that likes him, sure he's a good catch but I have someone else I like._

"Really I'm a close friend of his and I know for as a fact that his _girlfriend_ is in _California_." _I really hope she gives up because I don't want a friend of mine having a crush on Percy it would just be too weird._

"Yeah _I know_, because I'm from _California_, I just moved here a week ago, Percy doesn't know though it's a surprise." _Annabeth sounds really happy as if she couldn't wait to see him._

"Ok, I will take you to Percy, on _one condition_ you have to get over him if he doesn't like you, deal?"

"I don't think that will be a problem once he sees me, _Jay_." _Here goes nothing._

* * *

**_So_... how did you like it? this is my first story _ever_. please review truthfully. :_D_**


	2. Chapter 2

The World of Mortals

_**Chapter 2**_

**Annabeth Pov.**

_UGH! Mortals are so stupid, annoying, stuck up, oh &amp; did I mention stupid! At least Jay's going to take me to Percy… I think she'd be a really good friend for me IF she doesn't have crush on Percy._

"So, Annabeth, why are you going to Goode High?" Jay asked. _Well… 1. The monsters aren't as bad in New York. 2. I get to see Percy &amp; camp, live with him. 3. I have to work on Olympus. 4. I really want to be closer to Camp Half Blood_

"My Mom lives here, my parents are divorced, and since Percy lives in New York too so I decided to live with him instead of my Mom since we don't get along very well." _Well it's not a complete lie._

"Wait, sorry I just processed this, you're going to live with Percy?" _Well duh, I mean it's not like I can live on Olympus stupid mortal._

"Yes, Sally has known Percy &amp; I long enough while we've been dating to know that we wouldn't do anything that isn't proper even when we're by ourselves."

"Oh _ok_… So how long have you and Percy been dating?" Zeus Almighty_! She's getting really nosy._

"I've been dating him for about 8 months now; we've been best friends since we were 12 though."

"Wow! So you've known Percy for a long time… cool!" _Jay is smiling? After I said that? I think I can take her off the "girls who have a crush on Percy" list._

"Yeah, it's kind of cool how we're not afraid to hurt each others feelings if we feel that we need to know something or change something."

"Yeah, I can see how it would be nice not to have to keep a secret from them &amp; stuff."

"Shhh! I see Percy I'm going to scare him okay, stay put, please? _Percy's face is going to be AWESOME! I wonder what his other friends beside Jay will think after they find out that I really am Percy's girlfriend._

**Percy Pov.**

_GREAT! I can't stop thinking about Annabeth, man I really miss her, I wish she was here she needs to be with her Dad though, she could have at least IM'ed me once the last two weeks… gods! I'm starting to really think I'm going to die if I don't have her by my side… man I'm getting to mushy ever since I started dating Annabeth I've gone all mushy inside! I can't help it though I love her and nothing's going to change that. Wait is that Annabeth! No idiot it's just your imagination she's in California with her Dad! Stupid, stupid, stupid! Oh well better grab my books. I hate school... Annabeth would have killed me if she had heard that. Holy Hera! Seriously I'm thinking about her again!_

* * *

_How did you like it?  
_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

**Annabeth Pov.**

_I hope he doesn't here me come up behind him... Of course he won't here me his friends are talking **and** he looks distracted. _I crept close enough to here them and heard "Come on Percy you have got to stop it with the fake girlfriend, if you want to turn someone down turn them down you don't have to come up with lie, especially that overused one." said a guy with dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes.

"I've already told you Cameron, _and_ everyone else hundreds of thousands of times I'm not lying! Seriously Annabeth has these beautiful but intimidating stormy gray eyes that can scare the heck out of people if she's mad. She has perfect blonde princess curls and the most amazing smile anyone could ever have. Last but most definitely not least we've been through tar- hell together..." Percy started looking teary-eyed, I knew exactly what Percy was thinking about... _Bob and Damasen... No I can't cry I have to be strong they saved us for a reason, to let us have a chance to live._

"Come on dude, why do you look like you're about to cry, don't be a wimp." Said _Cameron Did he just call Percy a wimp! I need to control the anger... I'm good. I think it's time to scare him, before I start having a flashback. I wonder what his other friends beside Jay will think after they find out that I really am Percy's girlfriend. _"Perseus Jackson I have been searching for you." I said in a raspy voice. He must be practicing because before I could even think _Oh crap I shouldn't have done that!_ I was on the ground pointing at my neck. "Hey... Seaweed Brain could ya you know maybe... put that away?" I said smirking on the inside though I thinking _Holy Hera! I almost died because I was scaring my boyfriend. _I could see it on my headstone "She lived until she tried to scare her boyfriend."

"Annabeth? What are you doing here?" Percy asked. As c_onfused as always Seaweed Brain._

"_I_ am trying not get _killed_ by my boyfriend." I said pointedly. "What are you doing?" sarcasm clearly seeping from my voice.

* * *

**Review Please! ;D Just so you guys know I probably won't update very regularly. I will try to post at least one chapter per week but if I do that then the chapters will be short... then again it gives me more time to come up with stuff for the next chapter.  
**


End file.
